


balance interval

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Brother Feels, Brothers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 03:55:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6640399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in S1. Charlie narrowly escapes being killed, and he's not used to being in danger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	balance interval

"Hey, Charlie," Don said, voice casual, showing none of his worry. He sat down on the floor next to Charlie, resting his elbows on his knees.

"Thanks. For back there," Charlie said, staring at his own hands.

"Come on, you don't think I'd let anything happen to my best mathematical consultant, do you?" Don said, giving him a smirk and a poke in the arm.

"I'm your only mathematical consultant."

"Like I said," Don answered, and finally got an eyeroll and a small smile out of Charlie. 

"Look," Don said then, softer, "It's tough. When it's a close call. But we're all safe now."

"I wouldn't be. If you hadn't gotten there in time."

"Hey, look at me, Charlie. I will _always_ be there to keep you safe." He stared, solemn, willing Charlie to believe him.

Charlie smiled and shrugged. "Statistically speaking, that can't possibly be true."

Don tried not to look upset. It was the damn math again, always pushing its way into his family. Just when he thinks it's bringing them closer, it's stopping him from making Charlie feel safe.

"But that's okay," Charlie said. "We did a good thing today. I think.. it was worth the risk. It was ... worth the fear. And I was ... really afraid."

He looked up at Don, then, searching, and this time, this look, Don knew how to read.

You don't ever forget what your little brother looks like when he needs your approval.

"You're supposed to fear a bad guy with a gun. And you handled yourself great. I was really proud, you know?"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." He smiled at Charlie, put a hand on his shoulder. 

"Okay." Charlie was beaming, just a little. "But..."

"Yeah?"

"Maybe we tell Dad I was nowhere near the flying bullets?" Charlie suggested.

"If you think Dad's not gonna figure that out," Don said with a shrug and a laugh. He stood up, then reached out his hand to help Charlie up too, pulling him up. 

"You know, I think I'm getting a hang of this FBI thing. Maybe I should be like an honorary agent or something," Charlie said, looking quite pleased with himself.

"Yeah, I don't know, we'll see, buddy," Don said with a grin, even as he saw Charlie's eyes light up with the promise of a challenge.

**Author's Note:**

> For comment-fic for the prompt of Charlie whump


End file.
